


【卡带】艳火

by Leterribal



Series: 父母爱情 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, KakaObi Week 2020, Kkob - Freeform, 单性转, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal
Summary: 番外，卡♂x土♀，单性转bg车，慎入。※有卡老师女装
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 父母爱情 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632523
Kudos: 8





	【卡带】艳火

水之国边界的花街。  
华灯初上，靡靡之音中，富商美人在怀，觉得已经享尽人间极乐。  
但他眼光往门口一瞟，只一瞬间便移不开了。  
第一眼就是那女子嘴角的一颗痣，生出无限媚意。  
“你！”  
她微微转身，朝富商盈盈一摆：“旦那，是您在呼唤奴家吗？  
女子微微抬头，左眼处的艳红的花纹丝毫不喧宾夺主，反而是相得益彰。衬得她肤若凝脂，莹白如玉，却也艳光四射。  
最为吸引富商这种情场老手的，是盛妆华服也掩盖不住的，还带着些许稚气的少女青涩。  
四周的艺伎都呼吸一窒，到底是何时来了这么绝色的新人。  
富商露出猥琐的微笑：“美人，来，告诉我你的名字。”  
“请叫奴家案山子。”  
突然天花板上瞬身而下四个雾隐忍者，吓得艺伎们花容失色，惊声尖叫。  
“老板，这里不安全，快走。”  
被打扰雅兴的富商大叫：“为什么！好不容易——”  
“我们暂时还不会离开这条街，只是把你转移到别处去，等我们排查完了您还可以到这儿来。”雾隐赔笑说，“放心，您是我们最重要的客人，怎么会怠慢您呢？”  
他们半劝半拉，富商走之前还对绝色的艺伎抛媚眼：“请你绝对要等着在下。”  
“奴家等着您。”  
她挂着并无露骨挑逗意味，却天然媚意丛生的笑容，端庄跪坐送富商离去，露出的一截玉白脖颈看的训练有素的雾隐们也心跳加速。  
但绝色的艺伎回到房间时，那美丽笑容却被一股肃杀取代。  
那是欢场卖笑的人绝对不会有的，如名刀一般锋锐的表情。  
她突然出声，再也不是那种慵懒迷人的女声，而是清冷的年轻男人的声音：“出了什么事？”  
身穿暗部制服的忍者突兀的出现在她，不，他的身边，说道：“四代水影在小镇边界被人刺杀，身受重伤回到雾隐。”  
“谁干的？”  
“刺杀者身份不明。”  
绝色艺伎沉吟片刻，说：“雾隐肯定要搜查花街，任务暂停，你们回木叶待命。”  
“那么队长你？”  
“任务目标还留在这里，我需要观察其动向。指挥权返回火影大人手中，接下来不用管我了。”  
众暗部低头：“是。”  
待到房间里只剩他一人时，艺伎起身，拿出房间里所有的香点燃，并在地板洒上香粉，突然掀开天花板跳了上去。  
黑暗中，他感觉锐器抵近自己脖子，温柔的说：“是我，带土。”  
手脱力，布满鲜血的刀本该落下，却消弥于无形之中。  
拿起蜡烛，映出伤者模样。戴着面具也看清了他，几不可闻的怔了一下，为了掩盖用嘶哑的声音嘲笑道：“这衣服可真适合你，卡卡西。”  
卡卡西检查她的伤口，说：“你不是可以用神威——”  
他发现了插在她肩膀处，用奇异的冰属性查克拉凝聚而成的查克拉刃。  
血雾刀法.骨拔，因为过于残忍而被列为禁术，没想到竟然能冻结查克拉。  
宇智波带土已经拔出了被初代细胞填补的那一半身体上的骨拔，但是另一边她却没有动手，因为她拔出来就会血流不止。  
“……你一个人对上忍刀七人众和四代水影？！”  
感觉到卡卡西手在颤抖，带土冷笑：“你已经不是我的队长了，能指责我失职只有火影，或者——”  
卡卡西瞪大眼睛。  
“趁雾隐的狗循着骨拔的查克拉找来之前，杀了我，把我的尸体丢进神威。”烛光晃动，让她布满瘢痕那一半脸显得犹为狰狞，“为了木叶。”  
可是回应她的，却是卡卡西结下了土遁和火遁的印，融合出一把发热的瓷刀。  
“会很痛，忍着点。”  
他小心翼翼的，把骨拔边缘融化，从伤口中抽出，扔进了神威里。  
看到卡卡西运起医疗忍术为自己包扎，宇智波带土忍不住说：“你这样消耗查克拉，雾隐来了怎么办？”  
“但你现在哪儿也走不了，我又不可能放下你。”  
带土闭上眼睛，生硬的说：“我不需要你来照顾，废物。”  
她本来想嘲讽卡卡西应该做他最擅长的事情，比如用雷切捅穿她的心脏后毁尸灭迹回到木叶。  
但是人皆有怜惜美人之心，面对艺伎打扮的卡卡西，那些扎的他心脏鲜血淋漓的刻薄话竟是一句都说不出来。  
“我们俩真应该换一下。”她只好嘲讽道，“你不是女人真是可惜了。”  
卡卡西愣了一下，把自己心里的话堵了回去：“失礼了。”  
他一件件脱去她身上的衣服，大部分雾隐忍者造成的伤口已经愈合，只是在这具丑陋与美丽和谐的拼凑在一起的胴体上留下红痕。  
与卡卡西身上羽织如出一辙的颜色，是鲜血，又如落火，却说不出的鲜艳夺目。  
他拖起她的身体，比起被救回那时轻的让人惊心的瘦弱，她已经变得结实多了。甚至，可以说得上丰腴。  
还在执行任务中，一向冷静自持的卡卡西却心猿意马了起来。  
带土并没有看出来——除了她强暴卡卡西那夜自然的生理反应，她不认为一个男人会对她这具可怕的身体产生任何性趣——只是配合着卡卡西缠绷带的动作转动着肩膀。  
他开始转移话题：“你应该只是监视四代水影才对，为什么要下手袭击他？”  
“反正你们做这么多不就是要破坏雾隐与云隐岩隐结盟，不如从他本人入手。”带土淡淡说。  
卡卡西瞪大眼睛，呼吸一窒。  
“矢仓他活不成了，很划算。”  
他急切的说：“可是矢仓开放雾隐，也是想与木叶——”  
“所以你们要原谅雾隐吗？想让三尾毁灭木叶的事情就当没发生过！让琳的死……嘶。”  
她激动时牵动伤口，疼的叫出声。  
“带土……”卡卡西轻轻的说，“是三代水影下的命令……而我动的手，你应该怪我。”  
宇智波带土大喝一声：“够了！”  
说罢，她开始颤抖：“三代水影杀了四代目的弟子，结果四代目却要与三代水影的弟子握手言和……他们都把琳的牺牲当成了什么……”  
把你的牺牲，当成了什么——  
“做好你的事，废物。”  
感受到心如同撕裂一般的疼痛，卡卡西只得把注意力转移到身体上，却发现自己的呼吸逐渐急促。  
中了骨拔身体发冷的带土终于察觉到他的失态。  
“这香味怎么那么浓？你点了什么？”她问道。  
“为了掩盖血腥味，我把这个房间所有的……香……都点上了……”卡卡西艰难的说道，感觉热流向下涌去。  
带土皱眉，卡卡西天生比一般忍者嗅觉灵敏，所以才要戴面罩。  
而欢场备的香，加了什么料不言而喻。  
她忍不住要脱口而出笨蛋，但是脚步声陡然而近，是雾隐忍者。  
骨拔的查克拉就是在这附近陡然消失的，雾隐的忍者踢开了门，吓得屋里的艺伎尖叫起来。  
“闭嘴！”  
搜查一圈，甚至掀开了天花板，也找不到一点踪迹。  
闻着屋里浓烈的香味，看着衣衫不整的艺伎，雾隐忍者意识到她恐怕是正为接客做准备，抱着忍者三戒和非礼勿视的原则准备离开。  
“如果遇到可疑的人，一定汇报，不然格杀勿论。”他们拿着刀恶狠狠的威胁道。  
貌美的艺伎楚楚可怜的点头，雾隐忍者关上门离去。  
一个轻巧的人影从屋檐下鹞子翻身进入房间，紧闭了窗户，说道：“终于走了啊，带土……”  
穿着打底的高领衬衫和制服裤的卡卡西把符咒贴在锁死的房门上，终于忍不住跪倒在地。  
伪装成卡卡西的带土解除了变身术，她此刻也是山穷水尽，艰难的用手臂支起身子，说道：“卡卡西，用我来解决。”  
“什么？”  
“什么跟什么——你现在查克拉见底，中了春药不发泄怎么还能逃跑？”  
搞不懂身上繁复的留袖和服怎么脱，宇智波带土自暴自弃的扯了扯腰带，只能掀开下摆，露出光裸的腿。  
她推倒卡卡西，骑在他身上，嘴上却不留情：“处子身被我强占，中了春药需要纾解还是只有我，你真是太惨了，卡卡西。”  
黑色的长辫滑落在敞开衣领露出的胸脯上。  
被救出后才开始第二性征发育的那双胸脯，是这身躯上最无暇的部位。没有伤痕，也无初代细胞侵蚀。  
饱满而丰腴，莹润的用手抓住乳肉也会从指缝中流泻而出。乳尖的颜色鲜艳欲滴，像是流火，又像是血。  
在这具一半被巨石砸的支离破碎又修复的丑陋身躯上，这双乳美得突兀，更是让人一见难忘。  
卡卡西是一个天生的忍者，压抑欲望是他的本能。可是现在他全都抛在脑后，坐起身把带土锁在怀里，把那团柔软温热握在手心。  
带土挥开他的手：“别做多余的事。”  
布满瘢痕和茧的手指掏出已经发烫的硬物，抵住了那个隐秘的入口时，两人都愕然的发现那里早已湿透。  
带土心想也好，有催情香助兴总比初夜撕裂般的疼痛强多了，只是有了初代细胞之后她对药物的抗性明显上升。她不该对这香有什么反应，她心里想。  
紧窒湿润的甬道接纳了兴奋到极点的粗物，姿势让它一下子便撞向了花心，带土一下子便被抽空了力气，忍住呻吟的她恼羞成怒：“你自己快动！”  
一时间室内只有淫靡激烈的水声。  
带土本来压抑着声音，心想很快就能结束。毕竟卡卡西毫无章法的在她体内冲撞，应该无法持续很久。  
然而她去了一次又一次，几乎被快感折磨疯的她来不及想自己被压坏的声带叫床会多煞风景，一边浪叫一边长腿缠住了卡卡西的腰，颇有与他难舍难分的意味。  
卡卡西把下巴搁在她的肩膀上，如同恋人一样，用醇厚的令女人沉醉的声音说：“带土……再多叫一些……我想听你的声音……”  
看来他是彻底发情了。  
无论皮囊如何，洞用起来都是一样，真是可怜。  
带土干脆偏过头，自暴自弃的沉浸在性欲中。 等到卡卡西把微凉的精液射进她的子宫时，她的意识已经因为体力耗尽和性爱而断线。  
当卡卡西把她放在榻榻米上时，失神的右眼如同左边的义眼失去神采，却依旧亮的惊人，细看要把人的魂魄吸进去。  
来自对一个人的眼睛对视着，他轻轻解开腰带，繁复的和服便在她身下铺开。  
卡卡西痴迷的低下头，用牙在这圣洁的美与破裂的丑和谐的交织的身躯上留下一个个鲜艳的红痕，衬映着艺伎留袖夺目的艳色，仿佛落火在其上绽开。  
卡卡西犹觉得这红还不够，沾着艳色胭脂的手仔细描摹着带土的唇，动作轻柔的近乎虔诚，然后吻了上去。  
如果说初夜是疼痛的一塌糊涂，却充斥着少年热情的难忘现实；那么现在就像绮丽，隐秘的梦境。在这个梦中，他尽情的占有了她，宣泄着他不能言明的爱意。  
为什么她只能是一把刀，一个黑暗中令人胆寒的影子；为什么她不能是一位情人，一位妻子，一位母亲？  
就像雄兽展示占有权一般，他抵住子宫射出时，在她无暇的胸脯上咬出了一个血痕，却又舔舐着那里。理智上不抱希望，却本能的渴望着什么。  
一同攀上高潮时，他们额头紧贴着额头，来自同一人的眼睛同时绽开，万花筒的图案飞速旋转。  
他抱住了她，就像把一团火焰拥入怀中。

尾声：  
六代目火影旗木卡卡西就职仪式上说过一句名言：在战后重建的和平年代，人们的生活需要仪式感  
这句话被后来的木叶村民奉为圭臬，至于他们怎么理解仪式感，这又是另一回事了。  
起码带土觉得卡卡西吃饱了撑着。  
只要轮到难得的休假，卡卡西就会让她穿上和服，拿出各种化妆工具给她描眉画眼。  
按他的说法，这不仅是仪式感的一部分，更是他的解压方式。  
“我这张脸化了妆是要出去吓人吗？！”带土推拒卡卡西的手，“何况我一直戴面具！”  
“那就对了，是给我一个人看的。”卡卡西抵消掉带土欲逃跑扭曲出的神威，一把拽住了枕边人的手。  
等到他在自己脸上折腾完了，又仔仔细细的给她弄好和服的腰带后，带土崩溃的发现他又拿出两个精致瓶子。  
“这是什么？”  
“指甲油。”卡卡西笑眯眯的说，“你以前一向素面朝天，唯独脚上涂了指甲油，我观察到这点很久了。”  
“卡卡西！我要出门买菜了！”带土几乎尖叫。  
“我已经买了，今晚我做饭。”  
“那你洗碗！”  
“好。”  
这话把带土噎住了。  
结果就是去旗木宅外拿包裹时遇到了换班的暗部，其中一个一看就是菜鸟的年轻女性说：“夫人，您今天也是容光焕发呢！这个指甲油颜色，我爱了。”  
她的队长头疼起来。  
完蛋了，这孩子绝对没认出眼前的妇人就是顶头上司。  
而且她还踩了雷点，因为部长第二讨厌被人叫做夫人，最讨厌的称呼则是旗木太太。  
这一定会被穿小鞋，说不定还要连累到他。  
但带土只是淡淡的说：“暗部执行任务时不该与任务对象进行无必要的交谈，还有——”  
她举起手，看着自己的指甲：“这种大红色你觉得好看？！！！”  
女子完全无视了带土上一句训斥：“虽然这是很难驾驭的颜色，但是在合适的人身上就能大放光彩呢，夫人您是我看到过最适合红色的人！”  
一旁的队长忍不住出声阻止：“‘苍鹭’，你给我安静点！”  
带土叹了一口气，拿出面具扣在自己脸上。  
苍鹭倒吸一口凉气：这不是他们阴晴不定，间歇性抽风，经常性发神经，但是深藏不露的恐怖部长吗？！  
“阿飞可不是听到下属马屁就得意忘形的笨蛋上司，菜鸟后辈，这个月奖金没了~”  
不喜欢被叫做夫人太太，倒也不是因为什么无聊的女性独立自尊心。她从小就没什么性别观念，况且她的实力早已让她不会为性别所困。  
何况她在完全没想嫁给卡卡西时，就选择成为他的附庸。他总有一天要当上火影，那她就要成为火光背后的阴暗。  
她要做谁也不是的人，又怎么在乎世人知不知晓她的名字？  
偏偏卡卡西要把她推到光之下，对世人宣告她是他平起平坐的另一半，无论是之于他个人的家庭还是之于整个木叶。  
他有她的一只眼睛，从那时起就是世上最紧密相连的两个人，无人能插入他们的羁绊。可这羁绊太过深厚，以至于让别的情意都大失光彩。  
当年大蛇丸手术后带土的生育能力可能无法恢复，但是对于彼时的带土只要能战斗其他怎样都行，就算没有毁容，没有家庭的她也不觉得自己将来会为人妻为人母。  
所以现在为什么会变成这样？ 哄着小小的御美子睡下的时候，带土觉得有些恍惚。  
她突然想和卡卡西聊聊，可是看着懒洋洋靠在床上看小黄书的卡卡西，她却忘了自己想说什么。  
“怎么了？”卡卡西眼睛没有移开，自然的伸出左手，把她揽在怀里。  
“我……突然想起来。按时间推算，鹿惊应该是在水之国那次怀上的。”  
卡卡西手一顿，然后继续看书：“怎么突然提起这种小事？”  
“因为我在后怕。欢场的药性说不准，你那次又把我折腾了那么久……也亏他能好好的生下来。”  
感觉到卡卡西怔住了，她抽出卡卡西的书，跨坐在他身上，拉开了自己的衣襟和下摆。果不其然，她感觉自己股间下摩擦的那块很快挺立起来。  
看着卡卡西假装镇定实则耳尖都已经红透的样子，带土摸出他今天为自己上妆用的唇釉，让他的唇染上艳色。  
只需唇上一抹红，在白净的脸和嘴角的痣衬托下，便已艳丽无双。  
其色如血，又如落火燃烧，是旖旎绚丽的梦。  
“案山子太夫，能与您这样的佳人共梦，幸甚至极。”  
她在那梦边上，落下一个轻柔的吻。


End file.
